October 31st
by Atem-Fan4eva
Summary: 2012 Halloween fic. Every Halloween, six sacrifices are given up to the vampires to save their town. But tonight, the vampires are up to something. Something, that will wipe the town clean. R&R!


******Hey! Yeah I know, I'm supposed to be working on my other stories. And yeah, I'm late for this Halloween story.. But I just wanted to share it with you all since my English teacher NOW tells us to write a scary Halloween story. -.- So, here's mine! And it's gonna be a competition in class, whoever writes the scariest, wins some prize no one knows of, yet.. Hope I win. I'm very competitive.. So tell me what you think I should change, or if something's confusing or just doesn't make sense. Or, if it's great the way it is. So, Enjoy!**

* * *

October 31st

Before everything went horribly wrong, Halloween was turning out perfectly. Well, as perfect as it gets when you're living in a small town known as, "Meadowvale."

* * *

Deep in the woods, three figures stood in a small clearing, where the trees were so thick, not one ray of sunlight could penetrate it. A place where no sane person would ever dare to venture. The few that did dare, never returned home alive. The only clues to whatever happened to the deceased, were two small holes that were pierced in their necks. There was only one idea that came to the people when they thought about what could make such markings.

Vampires.

* * *

The lightning flashed, illuminating the dark, night sky. The thunder that was soon heard snapped the three figures out of their trances, their eyes snapping open; ice blue, bright green, and blood red crimson.

The three pairs of eyes met each other's silently, and then, they were gone. They took off, going at an inhuman speed, racing through the dark woods, all the while dodging anything that stood in their way.

Their black capes dancing in the wind as they ran. Buckled boots crunching everything that they stepped on. While the glow of the moon shone down on them, making their pale skin look even paler.

The wind made the tree leaves rustle, the shadows grew as the sky got darker, the entire woods looking just as sinister as it was from the outside. The three figures were nearing the edge of the forest, but then suddenly stopped, watching the small town,"Meadowvale."

They watched as the small children had their fun, dressed as monsters, fairies, dragons, mummies, and even vampires.

Sickening laughter erupted from the three figures as they hid in the shadows. Crimson eyes holding amusement as he looked at his companions. "Leave them to have their fun. Our fun will begin soon... Very soon..." He said, an evil glint in his eyes. The other two nodded their head in approval. They then grinned, sharp fangs revealing themselves. Then, the three disappeared into the dark depths of the woods.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Let's go over there!" The mother hurried to match the speed of her little six year old son, who apparently, couldn't get enough candy. He already had a little too much of. "Yugi! Stop going so fast!" She yelled after him. He giggled as he ran further ahead. His tri coloured hair the only thing she can use as to where he was.

His mother gave out a defeated sigh, and continued the chase. Then, a high pitched squeal of delight was heard, and a voice then followed. "Mommy! Look! A rabbit!" She looked up, but then stopped dead in her tracks, her voice to scream for help suddenly lost.

She watched as a boy with snow white hair, pale skin and bright green eyes, emerge from the darks woods. He looked around fifteen to sixteen years old, wearing a black cape, buckled boots and the rest of his outfit in black, except for a green tie that matched his eyes. She saw his arms that reached for her son, grabbing him swiftly, then disappearing. He was there, just for a second, but she saw even the smallest detail. Even the long scar across his right cheek.

She screamed.

* * *

Crimson eyes glared into the dirt and grass as he paced back and forth furiously with his arms crossed. "Atem, calm down. It's not such a big deal-" "Not a big deal! Bakura! You brought a human child into our world! Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Atem shouted again, continuing his rant. Crimson eyes stared hard into Bakura's green ones as he stopped pacing and then started a glaring contest.

"Would you two stop!" Blue eyes interfered, pushing the two teens apart. "Kaiba! You don't understand!" Atem yelled. "Yes. I do understand," Kaiba said calmly. "We can fight about this later, but first, we have to take the child back."

At that very moment, a whimper was heard as three pairs of eyes turned to the small child. He was wrapped up in his cape from his costume, tears falling from his big amethyst eyes, running down his cheeks as he trembled in fear.

Atem sighed, as he turned away. His head spinning from frustration and confusion. "Fine," he said, looking into Kaiba's cold blue eyes. "We'll take him back, but, only after we have played a little game first.." He said, grinning, as an evil plot began to take form. Bakura and Kaiba smiled evilly as they waited in anticipation to hear about Atem's sick, twisted idea for a game. They then watched as he moved his hands in a quick motion, as he chanted a spell, putting it on the child.

A few seconds later the child was unconscious, not expected to awaken for a few hours. Happy with his spell, Atem snapped his fingers, signaling the other two boys to follow him. Then, they ran off, getting ready to put their plan into action.

* * *

The streets of Meadowvale were packed. A mob of people gathered around as the chattered on about their latest victim. None of them knowing the child was still alive.

Deep in the shadows, right at the edge of the forest, Atem smirked, watching the scene before him. He was leaning against one of the trees, arms crossed. His plan was coming together perfectly. First, they would use their bait. Second, they would make the crowd outraged and turn against each other Then, a perfect excuse for a town feast. The people being the food that is... He started his walk, going deeper into the woods as he thought to himself. ___Everything was falling right into place._

It was around 10:45pm when strange things started to happen in the town. For one, the street lights started to flicker on and off, startling people as they gasped. Small whimpers were heard from small children as they grabbed onto their parents for protection.

A bone chilling laughter was suddenly heard, erupting in cloudless, dark night. People frantically looking around for the source, as they walked into the middle of the town. A fountain marking its spot. But everyone knew what and who was coming. And when they came, it was never good.

And right on time, three figures sped out from the woods, each one coming in, heading into different directions. One came from behind the crowd, the other from the front, and the last one flew out of the trees landing right in the middle. They stood infront of the towns people, dressed in black. The only hint of color coming from their eyes, matching the tie they wore.

The vampires have arrived. Each one grinning manically.

The people stood, frozen in fear as they stared into the eyes of the creatures who ruined this holiday for them every year. And every year, on this day, six people would be sacrificed to be fed to the vampires. The vampires in turn promising that the town will be in no harm during the rest of the year. And now, it was time for the sacrifice. The catch is, the people don't choose who they sacrifice, the vampires do.

"Why are the people out on this night? I'm sure you remember what happens on this night!" Atem exclaimed, mockery and amusement etched in his voice. "But before we get started, we came to return him." Bakura said, holding up the child. As soon as he did that, the mother ran up to him, standing hopefully infront of Bakura, waiting for her son to be returned.

"You will get the child back. But we want something in return. We will be taking ten lives! But this time, YOU will choose who the ten that die are." Kaiba spoke out, his blue eyes glowing as he smirked, watching the town peoples fearful expression. Atem and Bakura grinned. Their bait already cast out, having a fantastic result straight away.

This blue eyed vampire was the most powerful. He was a genius and more likely to be the one breaking up fights. But, he was equally as dangerous. He could kill a person so easy and quick, it was impossible.

And just as they planned. The town people were now against each other. None of them wanting to be sacrificed to save the town.

Shouts and cries came from the crowd, followed by more cries. The people insisting that the child should just die instead of giving ten lives for one. The mother begging them to reconsider their decision as people yelled at the vampires saying that they were going against the deal. The vampires not even caring one bit.

Atem then decided to step in as phase two of their plan was already in action. The people started to turn against eachother. ___Time to start phase three._

He laughing out loud which caused the people to stop. The crimson eyed vampire was not one you would want to be mad. He was a true tyrant, calling all the shots, and everyone following behind him. He ruled the remaining vampires. And frankly, there were just three left.

"Did you seriously think we'd let you pick our dinner?" Atem asked, chuckling darkly to himself. "We will be the ones who pick." He continued, leaving the people shaking and shivering in fear. A little weight lifted off their shoulders.

They walked down between the crowd, the passage being made for them as people scattered far away from them as possible.

They looked at each person, mocking them as they pretended to make their pick. The mother had taken her child back, so the vampires now had ten sacrifices to choose.

In no time, ten sacrifices being chosen, standing infront of the crowd. Some cried, some wailed, some just stood in shock. The fact that they were going to die was making them want to hurl. Some even did.

The vampires walked up to the ten people, turned to face the crowd which would soon be ten people fewer. People seemed relieved that it's not hen dying, while some protested, their loved ones dying a brutal death by the hands of immortals.

The vampires were about to devour their dinner, before a voice stopped them. "Stop! You agreed to leave us alone, only taking six!. You can't go back on your word. Their heads snapped up, and spinning quickly towards whoever had spoken. Atem's eyes slanted as he stared at the nuisance who dared to stop him.

"And you took the child, therefore giving us a total amount of ten sacrifices this year," Atem stated bluntly, before he tried to take someone's life again. Bakura and Kaiba were going through similar problems. Bakura taking two lives while Kaiba on his first. The people screaming and crying as they watched their loved ones slowly die.

"We'll have you killed if you don't stop!"

With that single sentence, the three vampires stopped immediately. Their eyes narrowed as they glared at the man who dared say that. Atem glared, then at inhuman speed, he was all the way in the back of the crowd, hands around the man's throat, crushing him into the wall, the wall cracking as fallen bricks crumbled around him. The man grabbed his hand, trying to get away. But all was in vain as his breaths coming out quick and slow, his eyes rolling back.

Atem's eyes glowed, a dangerous red. His hands still around the man's throat. "You can never stop us," Atem said dangerously. The man just stared at him, his eyes wide as he struggled to breathe. Atem didn't stop, not until the man was bleeding, blood pouring out of his neck.

After a few minutes did he finally let go, blood on his hands. He walked back to face the crowd, shooting them glares, making sure they know who they were against. He stood alongside the other two vampires as they looked at him, unsure of what to do or say about his sudden outburst.

The people were then furious. They picked up anything that they could use as a weapon, as they raced towards the vampires. The people refused to see anymore deaths. So now they were standing up and taking action.

The three vampires looked at the mob rushing towards them. They snarled as the people attacked. The three of them using their magic to block all the attacks and knock a few people unconscious. Some were wobbling, the magic hitting them, stinging their skin, poison now coursing through their body.

A few more minutes passed by. The people still not refusing to just give up, even though they were losing so badly. The people were up for another round as they started to approach the vampires. Kaiba growled in utter disgust. He didn't like stubborn people who won't follow orders. Bakura's eyes saying the same thing as he watched them approach. They raised their arms to give another attack, but suddenly their jackets were grabbed roughly, pulling them along but force.

They were about to lash and sink their fangs into someone, when they saw it was just Atem, who was clearly not enjoying this. Even if it was his plan. Maybe due to the fact he didn't have his dinner. Since each time he was so rudely interrupted.

Atem dragged the two behind him, then he climbed up on the fountain, his face clearly showing that he was really angry. "Stop your useless attempts to get rid of us! If not, we'll be the ones to kill all of you!" He shouted, his voice echoing around the town. Everyone fell silent. But then, the shouts erupting once more.

He snarled as insults were thrown his way. "Never!" "We won't stop until you're dead!" The shouts continuing as more people joined, Kaiba and Bakura standing on either sides of him. The three thinking the same thing as their eyes flashed dangerously. ___They've made their choice!_

And with that, they attacked.

The wild look on the vampires faces made the people regret their answer. And now, they were going to pay dearly for that.

Snarls were heard as people shrieked and cried out in pain. The only people being kept alive were children and the elderly. Yes, the vampires weren't that ruthless as to go killing the innocent and helpless.

Heads were pulled off from their bodies. Men and women left on the ground, whimpering in pain, clutching whatever part as been ripped apart or, just completely damaged. Atem had his fill, sucking the blood out of six humans so far. His mood changing back to normal. Well, his normal.

They noticed a few people fled, fearing for their lives. Cars and buses pulling out of the isolated town.

Blood soon appeared rapidly across the ground. Little puddles of blood filling potholes. And the walls of the buildings half coated in the red liquid.

In ten minutes, the town was practically wiped clean. Cries from the children drifting in the night. Now, all that's left of their poor families were their severed heads, arms and legs. Empty bodies that once had blood, drained out to feed the vampires.

The three of them were covered in blood, not a scrape on their pale skin. Their clothes soaked with blood, barely showing against the black clothes they wore.

The three young vampires grinned, marveling at their work. They then turned to leave, cloaked in blood. That was until Atem stopped. "We should make sure people forever remembers this day," he said, facing the others. "And how is that going to work?" Kaiba asked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. "We killed everyone." Bakura stated, adding to Kaiba's sentence. "I know that..." Atem said, walking over to stare into the fountain. "But I have a better idea..." He said, looking at the spot his reflection should be, as he gazed into the water.

* * *

The next day, police tapes were formed almost along the entire town. Photographers and the media were also there, trying to get a glimpse of the activity that happened the previous night. But everyone, dying to see the gruesome thing left behind. Everyone wanting to see, "The Fountain of the Dead."

The beautiful fountain that was made to symbolize the town's happiness and joy, was the only thing left to remind people how that same town came to its horrible end.

The beautiful, crystal clear water that used to pour out of the fountain, was replaced with blood. The blood of the people that lived in the town. Arms, legs and heads of the people, decorated the fountain, someone's head at the top.

No one knew what happened in the town, or why. The only clues came from the shocked children, and the now scarred elderly. The clues left, came from the fountain itself. For what was carved into it, said it all...

___"The fountain of the dead, forever lives_

___For those who formed it, never did_

___They crossed the lines, so they paid_

___Their lives being forcefully, taken away_

___So on Halloween, October 31st_

___The humans stood no chance against us_

___So let it be warned, for those who decide to stay_

___The vampires won't let you live, another day."_

* * *

******And there! The end of my, somewhat scary story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I love them too much! Happy late Halloween! :D Halloween cookies anyone? Or how about candy? Chocolate bars? Lolz XD**


End file.
